


Hopeful Deception

by Sammykh



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Angst, F/M, Strexcorp is Evil, episode 73 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 11:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4704269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammykh/pseuds/Sammykh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin faces his last moments as himself, with a moment of reflection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hopeful Deception

**Author's Note:**

> holy crap this episode made me cry twice. Fun fact: Post season two I hated Kevin, and now all I want to do is give him a hug. I hope you enjoy this short drabble.

Kevin sat in the corner of the booth. He could hear the crashing noises just outside. The screaming, the explosions. They were losing. Kevin held his head in his hands. He had done all he could, said all he could say! Cecil said they would win, but it was clear to Kevin now that it was a lie. He had barricaded himself in the booth after they had taken Vanessa. His intern of five years and soon to be fiance. Not that that mattered anymore. They had killed her right there in front of him. A single gunshot to the head. Kevin had wanted to scream, hold her, and cry. But he knew he had a duty to his town. He didn't know how long he had been in his booth. Sitting. Crying. Listening to that damn tape over and over. Standing up, he replayed the tape. Cecil's words reassuring him and the town with false hope. Kevin listened closely.

 

“Do I win? Does everything go as right as right can be?” The question hung in the air. Seconds ticking at the hesitation.

 

“Yes. You win Kevin” Cecil didn't sound happy. He sounded sad. Kevin stopped the tape. He couldn't blame Cecil. The hope had felt good, and maybe they wouldn't have survived this long if Kevin knew they were going to lose.

 

“Thank you Cecil” Kevin said to himself as the door to the booth burst open. He would never stop fighting. And fight he did. He managed to take down numerous Strex employees before they over powered him. The next time he heard from Cecil, he just couldn't stop smiling!

 

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to comment! seriously they mean alot. Also if i made an error feel free to let me know. Also, my tumblr is sammykh.tumblr.com if you ever wanna chat :D


End file.
